Problem: A goblet contains $7$ red jelly beans, $6$ green jelly beans, and $3$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not green?
Answer: There are $7 + 6 + 3 = 16$ jelly beans in the goblet. There are $6$ green jelly beans. That means $16 - 6 = 10$ are not green. The probability is $ \frac{10}{16} = \dfrac{5}{8}$.